Moments
by I am a true warrior
Summary: Just because they are spies doesn't mean they don't have awkward, embarrassing, stupid, screw-ups, and failures. It's those moments that make us human and make other humans laugh. So what are the Gallagher Girls' and Blackthorn Boys' secret and not-so-secret moments?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here is one of my new projects—because even spies can have awkward moments, stupid moments, funny moments, and just flat out screw-ups.**

**Let me see… I think I'll start with… Joe Solomon. Good? Good. Also, this is my first time writing in third-person, so please go easy on me.**

* * *

January 15, 1983

France

Abby and Joe were on a mission together, though to call it a mission would have been an insult to both trained operatives. This was more child's play in their minds—elementary. All they had to do was sneak into a building and grab a file.

See? Simple.

The two had no problems whatsoever. That is, until _it_ happened.

"Abby," Joe whispered, just barely audible to the untrained ear; so naturally, Abby heard it loud and clear.

"Yes, Joe?" She replied, picking the lock on the door.

"Don't pick the lock anymore—it'll leave prints. We can use the air vents—the dust inside them will hid the fingerprints fairly well."

It made sense to Abby, so she stopped. Joe lifted her onto his shoulders, so she could open the vent.

Abby was poised, ready, and fully aware of her surroundings, like a panther. After a few moments of struggling, she popped the vent out of place.

Using her flexibility, Abby lifted her leg in the air, cheerleader style, sticking it in the air vent. Then the other leg. She pushed herself into the dark creepy hole, happy to have overcome her fear of small spaces. With arms over her head, she turned over on her stomach, going back to the entrance, to get Joe.

Once they were both inside, they began to crawl and shuffle around, trying to reach the destination. At long last, the pair had found the end of the tunnel—literally.

Abby removed the vent, like she had the last one.

"Ready?" She asked Joe. This was the most important part of the mission—not getting caught. It would only end in disaster.

"Yes," Joe breathed slightly heavier than usual, thoughts of what would happen if things went wrong began to overwhelm him.

Abby nodded and took out a rope she'd carried with her and hooked it to the belt she was wearing. She tossed it across the motion sensors, and jumped down with ease, not setting off the alarms.

Joe took a deep breath. If Abby could do it, he could too… right? Right, he thought. No need to worry…

He gathered up all the courage he had and tossed his rope the same way as Abby and tried it to himself.

But maybe not tight enough, because instead of jumping down in the perfect fluid motions that one would see watching a movie, like Abby, Joe fell to the ground, after the rope had unknowingly loosened. He'd fallen on his face, giving the dirty carpet a kiss.

As if that was not enough, Abby could not control herself—she laughed, enhancing the embarrassment Joe was already feeling.

But the embarrassment did not stop there, oh no. Then the lights came on. The training session was over. They'd failed. The CIA Covert Operations teacher, Mr. Reed walked in with a group of students—peers of Joe and Abby. Some hated Joe, some envied him, but there was one face the stood out from the rest.

A smirking teenage boy, arms crossed, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Mathew.

"And this," Mr. Reed began, "is how a failed operation looks. Do this, ladies and gentlemen, and you may just get caught or worse. Class dismissed."

As if on cue, the bell rang, dismissing all the young students. Abby left with her friends, laughing the whole experience off.

Not that it'd be hard for her, Joe thought. She didn't embarrass herself.

The only person to stay behind was Mathew.

"That was… original," he commented, helping his best friend to his feet.

"By original you mean 'stupid'," Joe huffed.

Mathew shook his head. "No I mean original—one-of-a-kind."

"Really?" Joe asked, a part of his heart hoping his friend would comfort him on what excellence he had preformed.

"Yeah," Mathew agreed. "I mean, I bet you're the first person to figure out how to remove your pants with a rope like that."

What? Joe thought. Then he looked down and notice that his pants in fact _had_ fallen down. He looked at the rope he'd sung down on. There were his jeans, tied up in a knot, held hostage from the rope.

"Help me get them down," Joe said.

"No way," Mathew objected. "I have to get ready for a date."

"With Rachel?" Joe asked.

Mathew smiled. "She's amazing—and she never lost her pants, so she'd more fun to hang out with at the moment!" He laughed and jogged out of the room, leaving Joe to answer the question, _How am I going to get my pants down?_

* * *

**This actually happened with me and a few of my friends, once, only Kelly's pants ended up on the flag pole. Anyway, I hope you liked it, I know I kind of twisted the plot around a bit, but it had to be done. this will probably be the only one where I change the plot slightly, because I know that lots of people don't like that, so… Yeah. That's all I have to say for now. **

**Bye! +D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for my absence—I was grounded. I hope you don't hate me. Anyway, I wrote a longer chapter to make up for it.**

* * *

Grant was bored. During the summer, he always was. HE didn't know where Zach was. Jonas was in New Zealand, doing who-know-what, his parents were away (even though they'd promised him they would not) and more importantly, his British Bombshell was nowhere to be found.

He heard a few girls giggle as he walked by, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to encourage them, when he was taken. That's what a god boyfriend does, right? Acts proper, even when his lady is not around?

He sighed again, being bored was making his head turn in ways it should not. _What would happen if I ran back to those girl, tackled them, then scared them away by acting like a lunatic? _He wondered. _Pull yourself together, Man! _

He looked at the building beside him. The local pharmacy. He smiled widely. _Well, y'know, if Zach were here, he'd do the same so…_

He went inside and looked at his surroundings, surprised. Bex—his Bex—was reading a magazine about guns and ammo behind the counter. And that one guy—_Jimmy? Josh? John?—_was talking to her, frustrated. She didn't respond or look up from her magazine. He smiled at her capability, but still felt a pang of jealousy. He was in Roseville all this time and so was she and the never tried to meet up?

Bex sighed and went into the backroom, not putting the magazine down. That's when Grant made his move. He walked over to the counter, getting Josh's attention.

"Can I pick up my prescription?" He asked casually, not letting his emotions get the better of him. (Which was very fortunate for Josh, because half the things Grant could do to him were torturous and illegal…)

"Sure," Josh said, not detecting a hint out of the ordinary. "What's the name?"

"Zach Baxter," Grant lied, thinking of the first two names that came to mind.

Josh worked the computer. Unsatisfied, he went into the backroom. That was Gant's chance.

He quickly took the computer and hacked it, so that anytime anyone tried to use it, the best kind of non-torturous torture would play—_Friday_ by Rebecca Black. The funny thing about this, Grant thought, was that it _was _in fact a Friday. But it wouldn't stop there. Oh no, there was much more to Grant's plan. It wouldn't stop playing, no matter how much you tried— it would be like a one of those cubes, that the more you mess with them, the harder they get. And it would be loud, too. Very, very loud.

And everyone thought Jonas was the smart one.

He moved back from the counter, just as Josh came out from the backroom.

"I'm telling you—he's lying about his name!" Bex called from behind the door.

Josh looked at Grant, blushing. "Sorry about that. She's a new employee. I want to fire her, but my dad seems to love her," He looked at the computer, frowning. "I could try and find it again, but it may take a while. You can look around while you wait, if you want."

"Okay," Grant said, looking at the magazine rack. Maybe he would get Macey a magazine for her upcoming birthday. Not that she needed one. Grant suspected she _made _the trends magazines talk about.

As Grant was taking a quiz about his dating style (he was a sporty-romantic type, apparently) when the song came on. He glanced over to see Josh's reaction—it was priceless! He was frantic and trying to fix it, hitting keys at first, but quickly switched to slapping the keyboard around. He was so helpless, Grant had the hardest time trying to not laugh.

_Be a good person, Grant_, he told himself. He walked behind the counter and "helped" Josh with the computer, but to no avail. By the chorus, Bex came out, her British accent heavy, the way it always is when she was mad.

"What in the world—" Then she saw Grant and realization washed over her face. She ran over to them, pushing Josh aside and slamming Grant's face into the keyboard.

"Is this your doing? Fix it, Grant or I will seriously wound you!" She yelled over the music.

"I—Ow!—Can't! I don't—Will you stop slamming my head into this thing? I'll get brain damage?"

"Too late," Bex taunted. She pushed Grant aside, too, thinking of how to fix the problem. After not being able to find the solution, she picked the computer up and slammed it down on the floor, breaking it into a million pieces.

Thankfully, the music stopped.

"I'll pay for the damages, Josh, I really will," She assured.

Josh was so mad, he didn't even care. "No need—I'll fix it. But you're fired. I'm sorry."

Bex knew there was no point in arguing, so she left, sadness taking its toll. Grant followed her out.

"Wait," he said. "Bex, hold on."

She stopped. "What? You cost me my job—I got money for doing _nothing_."

Grant felt bad. He tried to coax her, taunt her, anything to get her to speak again. Nothing helped.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He finally screamed.

She turned around, grinning. "You _really_ was to know?"

He nodded his head quickly in agreement. "Yes!"

"Go airsoft shooting with me."

O.o.O

At the airsoft place, Grant was hiding behind a tree, praying for dear life. When he agreed to go shooting with her, he thought they'd be a team. That was not the case. It was one-on-one… And Bex was winning.

Just then, he was shot at with a semi-automatic. "I'll get you! There's no place to hide from me!"

_Yeah_, Grant thought. _Happy but delusional… _Then he was shot at again, making him squeal like a girl.

"Mommy!"

* * *

**Hm… I hate that ending, but it's all I got. : ( I always thought it's be funny to see Grant and Bex fight, this is one of those ways. Inspiration from a friend of mine and their boyfriend. Yeah, that actually happened once, lol. Anyway, if you don't like the end, I understand. Peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw! Thank you to the reviewers—I'm smiling as I write this! So… Who shall I mess with today… Um… Zach! You're up!**

**Zach: . **

* * *

Zach's body language was tough and firm. His eyes not looking at anyone—combat mode. He spoke no words, and did not smile. At all. He'd faced so much danger in the past months. He was a spy and he was an assassin. He could do this—Right?

Right.

After all, this was for Cammie. He replayed the past events in his mind, leading up to this moment. Maybe something she'd said something about how to deal with this.

_Zach walked into Cammie's house in Nebraska. _

"_She is in her room with the baby," Rachel Morgan said._

"_What?" Zach proclaimed a little too loud. He saw Rachel's eye widen._

"_No, no—she is babysitting tonight."_

_Zach felt a flood of relief. He worried for Cammie all the time._

"_Okay/ Can I go see her?" _

_She smiled. "Sure."_

_Zach walked up the stairs and went straight to Cammie's room._

_When he got inside, he saw his Gallagher Girl sighing. She was watching the baby with semi-sad eyes. _

"_What's wrong, Gallagher Girl? Misplaced the baby bottle?"_

_She was startled. She hated when Zach did that, but she looked so cute, it didn't matter. "Zach! Um… I was just watching Nick."_

"_Hm… Why so sad then?"_

"_I wanted to go out with Liz and Bex and Macey, but I was called in at the last moment and I couldn't say no to the couple—they were so sweet."_

"_I can watch them, while you go out," Zach offered, before really understanding what he was saying._

"_Really?" Cammie asked, but then she looked so unsure, Zach was sure she'd never agree to it, so he told a white lie._

"_Go on, I can handle it—I've done this before."_

_Cammie's eye lit up. "Thank you, Zach—he isn't that much trouble. Just check his diaper every once in a while. Bye!"_

_A few hours later, Rachel had to leave on an urgent matter. She trusted Zach in her home. Alone. With a demon child from Satan with a cute, squishy, bubbly face. _

_And now, _Zach thought. _I will never be able to come back again, because Nick is a mess, this kitchen is a mess, and I'm sure Cammie will hate that I lied to her… No! Just fix it!_

He looked once again at Nick. His diaper was a mess. And he had no idea how to fix it.

"Oh! I got it!" Zach said out loud. He picked Nick up and ran to the bathroom, where he sat Nick on the toilet. Where he would stay until Zach could clean up a little.

A few minutes later, when the kitchen was not a mess, Zach went back to the baby.

"Okay, now baby—I forbid you from using the bathroom again!"

Zach got a fit of giggling and cooing in reply.

It was then that the door opened and Cammie walked in to a spotless house. She felt so grateful Zach cleaned up, even though he didn't have to—he didn't have to babysit, either. He'd get the money for babysitting for sure.

"Zach? I'm home with Bex, Liz, and Macey!"

He smiled. Finally a break. He lifted Nick up and sat him on the ground, trying to put a diaper on. "Coming! I'm with Nick!"

Nick cooed again. As Zach turned around to find a diaper, Nick began to crawl away. It took Zach a full five minutes before finding the diapers and turning back to find Nick gone.

"NAKED BABY ON THE LOOSE!" Zach yelled at the top of his lungs. "NAKED BABY ON THE LOOSE!"

He repeated that over and over again, running to find Nick. Where'd that demon child run off to?

Then he heard laughter from the living room. He ran in, still yelled his mantra.

And then he understood why there was laughter—Cammie was holding Nick (who Zach noticed had a diaper on!) and Macey recording the whole scene on her phone.

"Just wait until all the people at Blackthorn see the prodigy freaking out over a baby," She smirked.

"Baby on the loose!" Bex squealed in delight. "That was bloody hilarious!"

O.o.O

One week later, Zach was on YouTube, when an interesting video had over a million views. He clocked on it, instantly recognizing it. The title? CRAZY TEENAGE BOY BABYSITTING FOR GIRLFRIEND

The comments? Well, suffice it to say that no matter how chill, mysterious, and collected Zachary Goode looked could stop him from blushing like crazy.

* * *

**This time, it was not based off a true story. It was based off my friend, Penny's dream about a week ago. *laughs softly***


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so spoiled! I got so many reviews (7!) for chapter three. I am so happy you all enjoy my chapters : ) This actually happened to a friend of mine's sister—I was there aad it was so funny to watch, and it's their anniversary, so I wrote this for them. Happy 7****th**** year of marriage, Raven!**

**Oh, and to all you reviewers—I award you all pies! ( # ) ( # ) ( # )( # )( # )( # ) ( # ) ( # ) ( # ) ( # ) ( # ) ( # )**

_**Do those even look like pies?**_

**Enjoy!**

Elizabeth Sutton. How does one describe her? She is, for better or worse, not the average Gallagher Girl. Although, to say any girl at the Academy is normal is highly mistaken. She is most likely the smartest girl of her generation, the most innocent, and the most clumsy. She always knew she was a klutz, but it really hit home one time, when the Blackthorn Boys were doing the exchange.

Liz was walking to culinary arts (yes, the Gallagher Academy has regular class, too) worried. The last time she was in class, she caused a small fire. What would it take for this school to realize Liz was not safe in a kitchen? She was not to be trusted with fire, matches, lighters, bombs, explosives in any other classes, so why would they _force_ her to take this class and put everyone's safety at risk?

_Oh well, _She thought. _It is better to do this. As a spy one must be well-rounded, so this may help improve my skills._

In class, they were learning how to bake pies, and the one thought that was running through her mind was: _I hate pie, I love pi, but I hate pie. _She could never get the recipe just right. It would be too liquid-y or too hard; too burned or too soft—never just right.

She was on her fifth pie, stirring the ingredients together as fast as she could, her arms aching. (She was not allowed to use an electric mixer, because Mr. Hancock thought she'd take her fingers off with it.) She was frustrated beyond belief.

Just then, someone came behind her and slowed down her mixing process. "You're going to make the batter liquid-y again," the person warned.

She looked behind her to see who was helping her. It was Jonas. _He is friends with Grant and Zach_, Liz remembered. _The smart one, I think._

Normally, Liz would have taken the advise with a gracious attitude, but she was so mad at her past failures, she didn't want to be thankful. "And how would you know?" She asked.

"Because I made my pie fifteen minutes ago and got an A on the first try," He responded, still helping her mix the ingredients slowly.

"You're teasing me!"

Even though Liz was not looking, she had a strong feeling he was smiling. "Very good observation, Sutton. Although, I must admit, I expected something a bit more impressive. You have a reputation to uphold."

She ground her teeth black and forth. Now she could see why Cammie didn't like Zach too much. These Blackthorn Boys were so annoying. "What reputation is that?"

Jonas leaned down, putting his head on her shoulder. "Being the second smartest student here."

"Who's the first?" She asked, already knowing she would not like the answer.

"Me."

She knew it. _Do I dare do this and risk not passing the class? Or do I put Jonas back in his place?_ She thought.

Jonas took his arms from behind her and started to fill and bake the pie, humming happily. As he put the pie in the oven, he winked at her.

_Yup, I'm doing it, _She thought. She picked up an egg and tossed it in the air. For once, she caught it. "Hey Jonas? If you're the smartest student here, tell me—what is the probability that I will throw this egg at you?"

Jonas was confused. "What?" He asked. Too late. Liz threw the egg at him, missing by only a few centimeters.

"Whoa, there, Smarty-pants. Don't go ruining the walls in frustration that I can cook better than you," Jonas said. "Besides, you have to throw it like this—" He quickly grabbed a stray egg and threw it at Liz. It landed right on her stomach.

"Oh yeah? Well, if the perpetual motion were increased, this would happen—" She flung a handful of sugar. It landed in his hair.

"That is enough!" Mr. Hancock yelled. "Liz, this is unlike you. Jonas, straighten up, or I'll do it for you."

Neither teen was listening. They tossed food back and forth, until the whole class was in the all-out, every-spy-for-themselves food fight.

Have you ever been in an all-for-one _spy_ food fight? No, chances are you haven't. And you are a very lucky person.

It lasted for a full thirty minutes, until Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan, and Dr. Steve broke it up. Liz and Jonas were sent to detention, for starting the fight.

"But it will go on my record!" Liz complained. "And it's the first time I've ever acted out—ever! Please?"

Mrs. Morgan took pity on her. After all, it was true. "If you serve detention and get a call home to your parents without complaint, I will sweep it under the rug."

Liz's eye widened with happiness. "Oh thank you, Mrs. Morgan!"

And that's exactly what she did.

O.o.O

One week later, Liz was home for spring break. Even though her parents had grounded her, it was still her birthday, so they celebrated with a small party.

"And this gift came in the mail," her mom told her. "I'm not sure who sent it though."

Liz opened the perfectly wrapped gift. The wrapping was well wrapped and had red cherries on it, tried with a black satin bow. Who could have sent it? Macey? Bex? Cammie? No, she'd already opened their gifts. (A makeup kit, a judo instructing movie, and a beautiful notebook). _Who else could have_—she opened the box and saw it was a pink t-shirt with the words "I 3 Pi" on it, with a picture of a cherry pie under the fun lettering. Under the shirt, was a matching pink shirt, with cherry designs in it, and a card. Inside the card it read:

_Dear Liz, I saw this outfit in the mall and it made me think of the amazing, fun time we had. I thought it would look pretty on you—the smartest student. Ever. I'm always here for you. –J_

Liz didn't even realize her parents were still watching her. "Um… Liz?" Her mom asked.

She snapped back to reality. "Oh! I'm sorry mom. It came from a friend from school. That's all."

**So, yeah. That's that. I know that's more romantic than funny, but I wrote it for their 7****th**** anniversary. Sorry if it's not something you liked! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo, lovelies! This is Kelly, Grace's friend. Last week, I broke my ribs and Grace was with me, that was why she didn't upload. But, I am recovering quicker than expected, so I will write this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this. **

**P.S. I do not own Skittles**

Cammie Morgan was bored on day. She'd defeated the Circle and everything was safe. She couldn't be more happy about that, but now her life was dedicated to her grades again. In short, Cammie finally realized she had nothing to worry about or to occupy her time.

_I could go see what Zach's doing, that's always interesting… No, I don't want to move._

Weeks went by and nothing happened. It wasn't a bad thing, she constantly reminded herself. It was good that she was no longer in any danger and had all the time in the world.

Little did she know, she was annoying Macey McHenry—something that, by all means, was unacceptable.

"We have to do something," Macey told Zach and Bex in the library. "I've got a plan, but I may need your help."

"No," Bex said right away. "No way—Ever since the thing with Grant, I hate pranks and messing with people."

Macey wrinkled her forehead. "How'd you know I was going to pull a prank?"

"Spy."

Zach huffed a little. "Hey, that's _my_ line!"

Macey face-palmed herself. "Okay, _children_, are you going to help me or not?"

"No," Bex said again.

Zach smirked. "I'm in—payback."

o.O.o

Cammie was calmly walking to her dorm one Friday afternoon, when out of nowhere, she was attacked.

And not a normal attack. It was a _prank_.

By Skittle people.

She couldn't give a better description, really. All she knew was that there were two—One red Skittle person and one blue. They were dressed like ninjas too.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" The red Skittle ninja yelled. (A girl, by the sound of her voice.) More Skittles were thrown.

"What?"

"EAT IT!" The red one said again. _This must be the leader,_ Cammie realized. But the blue Skittle ninja was not innocent, either, because they were throwing Skittles at her too.

"God, leave me alone, crazy Skittle people!" Cammie screamed as she ran away. She thought she could outrun them, but she was mistaken.

No matter how far she ran, how many shortcuts she took, they were there, chanting their montra of Skittles.

Eventually, she was cornered.

"TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW ALL READY!" Red Skittle Ninja commanded.

"Never!" I don't even like Skittles!"

That put the two attackers in shock. "You don't like Skittles…?" Red Skittle ninja asked.

"N-no."

The ninjas looked at each other, nodding once in unison, then backing away slowly, still watching Cammie.

o.O.o

Once Cammie was certain they were gone, she darted to her dorm. There, she saw Macey and Zach doing homework.

"No," Zach said. "You carry the four here."

Macey looked confused. "No, see you do this—" She wrote something down on her paper.

Zach sighed in frustration. "You're hopeless." Then he noticed Cammie in the door. "Hey, Cam. What's up?"

"Skittle Ninja people. Red and blue. So weird. They wanted me to taste the rainbow—THE RAINBOW, ZACH! I HATE SKITTLES!"

Suppressing a laugh, Macey said, "Well, are you okay now?"

Cammie sat slowly on her bed. "I don't think I'll ever truly recover from the experience…"

She layed down facing the way, not noticing Macey and Zach give each other a high five.

**True story. Raven and I did this to Grace one time—so funny! Anyway, I hope you thought it was funny! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**As with all stories, there is an end. So, this is where I say goodbye. Anyway, thanks for all the reviewers, favorites, and followers—you guys rock my world! : ) **

**Special shout-out to writer2be14, so always PM-ing me and for the inspiration for the last chapter. Brownie for you! [::]**

**And cookies to everyone else! (::)(::)(::)(::) **

**Oh, and FYI, that last chapter really did happen to me. And I still don't like Skittles! ;P**

**:]**

Rachel Morgan sighed. She had a lot of paperwork from the CIA saying she needed to get her students under control. The constant pranks, juvenile jokes, and so forth were taking away from valuable spy enhancement training.

"Problems, Sis?" Abby asked as she came into the office. She noticed Rachel was a little stressed. "I can help if—"

Rachel cut her sister off with the wave of her hand. "No, it's just a forum telling me the kids need a little shaping up. That they need to work instead of play. No big deal."

Abby chuckled. "Oh, they're just having fun—like we used too. Remember all those years ago when Joe's pants fell down?"

Rachel smiled at the memory. "Yes, I remember. But I still have to get the kids under control. Any ideas?"

Abby thought about it for a minute, then smiled a crocodile grin. "Extra credit."

o.O.o

Abby chose Tine Walter, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Elizabeth Sutton to be the "chasers".

"All you have to do," Abby explained, "is get Cammie and Zach inside a closet of a few hours and you'll have pranked both of them. Simple, easy, fun."

Bex thought for a minute. "Why did you choose us?"

Abby shrugged. "You are their friends. I thought it'd be fun. Plus I'm giving you extra credit for CoveOps."

"We'll do it!" Liz piped up the second Abby mentioned her two favorite words: _extra _and _credit._

So predictable.

O.o.O

Cammie and Zach were having fun walking around the grounds, enjoying the beautiful weather and each other's company.

Suddenly, Tina came out of no-where. "Cammie!" She screamed. "Zach! Help me!"

They turned around, ready to help. "What's up?"

"Liz is stuck! She needs help!"

Tina ran away, leading the young couple to where Liz was "stuck". "Here!"

Cammie looked at Tina like she'd gone crazy. "I think this is the door to sub-level seven…"

Tina's eyes widened. "Exactly!"

Zach took Cammie's hand. "C'mon, Gallagher Girl. It'll be okay. let's get her."

They opened the door, and were attacked by a crazy Macey-McHenry-monster. Cammie felt her face get pulled this way and that, makeup being added, dirt being rubbed away. Zach was not spared either. They were having a hard time getting out of Macey's grip, then, She threw them into the room.

As it turned out, it was not sub-level seven.

It was a closet.

Zach tried to open the door, but he was unable to. "Bex!" He yelled, knowing she must be on the other side of the door.

"Hullo, Zachary," Bex said, purring. "I can hear you."

"Let us out!"

She giggled softly. "Um… No. I don't think I will."

After a few more minutes of struggling with the door, Zach and Cammie both gave up.

"So…" Cammie said, not sure what to say. "What do we do now?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know. This is actually very awkward… More so than the time I babysat…"

Cammie laughed. "Oh yeah! I remember that. 'Naked baby on the loose!' So funny!"

Zach blushed. "But not as funny as the Skittle aliens or whatever you said!"

Cammie's eyes widened. "That was you?"

"And Macey. It was Macey's idea to begin with."

Cammie lightly punched Zach's arm. "I hate Skittles."

"No one hates Skittles. Impossible. It defies the laws of life."

"You overact. Honestly. It's just candy…"

Zach turned around, banging on the door again. "Let me out of here! I can't be left here alone with her! She doesn't understand the rainbow!"

"Zach!" Cammie and Bex yelled in unison. "Shut up!"

He sat back down quietly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"… You know," Cammie said. "Blue really isn't your color…"

Zach grumbled something unaudiable under his breath, wishing he was anywhere but a closet with Cammie and crazies guarding the door.

**Yeah, I don't like that ending, but it's all I got. Like I said, thanks for all the love you guys gave me for this fic! **


End file.
